Un Refugio entre tus Brazos
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Una tormenta helada y un largo viaje. El campeón de Sinnoh queda atrapado en contra de los elementos y solo el corazón afable de la radiante Cynthia esta ahí para ayudarlo. Una gélida noche y un espacio reducido, los viejos rivales tendrán que acercarse más que nunca si pretenden conservar la vida. Advertencia: LEMON. Lenguaje y situaciones adultas explicitas.


**Un Refugio en tus Brazos**

 _Para Arya.  
Mi Reina de Hielo,  
mi Amor Iinvernal.  
Eres la nieve  
que espero me alcance  
y un congelado lago  
que quiero encontrar.  
Sólo deseo abrazarte  
pues el invierno muy cerca está._

Un viento helado pasó rugiendo con fuerza y a gran velocidad, por poco le arrancó de sobre la cabeza a Lucas su sombrero rojo. Su bufanda blanca hondeaba abatida por el repentino vendaval congelado, pero sin soltarse del friolento cuello del chico que volaba fuertemente sujeto de las plumas pardas de la espalda de Staraptor, su fiel compañero pokémon.

Habían partido desde su región natal de Sinnoh, volando hacia el sur cuando aún gozaban de la luz del día, pero pronto, el atardecer los sorprendió y las últimas luces del día se escondían apuradas por la tormenta que se gestaba justo delante de ellos.

El corazón de Lucas estaba confiado en la fuerza de sus amigos mientras que el espíritu de Staraptor era orgulloso y arrogante, templado en las duras batallas en las que ambos se habían puesto a prueba durante sus viajes juntos. Él era sólo un pequeño Starly cuando conoció a quien sería su entrenador y compañero, una huidiza y cobarde avecilla que, poco a poco, fue creciendo y fortaleciéndose hasta convertirse en la poderosa bestia alada que hoy, con su amigo humano a la espalda desafiaba a la rugiente tormenta.

Y en situaciones normales, el poder tremendo de sus enormes alas habría bastado para hacer el viaje, pero el endiablado clima se había tornado hostil en extremo de golpe y antes de que pudieran decidirse a cambiar la ruta, elevarse para evadir la tormenta o descender a descansar, los vientos gélidos se cernieron sobre ambos, uno emplumado, otro cubierto por abrigadora ropa de invierno; haciéndolos temblar hasta los huesos.

―Amigo ―gritó Lucas para que Staraptor lo escuchara por encima del estrepitoso viento ―será mejor que descendamos o nos convertiremos en pokepaletas en esta tormenta…

Y aunque molesto de verse fácilmente superado por el clima, Staraptor graznó con enfado, acató, pues confiaba en el criterio de su compañero. Comenzaron el descenso, pero la turbulencia se tornó mucho más severa y la nieve que llenaba la atmosfera comenzaba a acumular entre las plumas de las alas del ave, limitando fuertemente su capacidad de mantenerse en vuelo.

De hecho se esforzó al máximo. Hizo todo lo que pudo y aun con toda su tremenda fuerza, digna de un miembro del equipo de pokémon del Campeón de la Liga de Sinnoh, aquel frio helado que les calaba en cada célula del cuerpo aturdiéndolo y lastimándolo pudo más que el emplumado que, debido al cansancio y a su deseo de forzar su cuerpo más allá de sus límites, eventualmente sufrió un desmayo. Sus alas se plegaron y tanto él, como Lucas, cayeron en picada estando aún a varios metros del suelo.

El chico tuvo apenas unos segundos para reaccionar. Metió la mano en su maletín y extrayendo la pokebola de Staraptor, lo llamó de vuelta. Dentro del diminuto contenedor se encontraría tibio y a salvo, en cuanto a él mismo, Lucas lamentó no tener una manera de mantenerse a salvo a si mismo, pero no estaba del todo perdido. Las delgadas agujas de varios pinos frondosos detuvieron su caída, amortiguándola poco a poco, llenando el cuerpo del jovencito de golpes y arañazos aun debajo de su gruesa ropa.

Para cuando una gruesa y suave cama de nieve helada lo recibió, deteniéndolo por completo, no sentía el dolor de la golpiza pues cada musculo de su cuerpo se sentía entumido por el frio. La piel de su cara hormigueaba adormecida y los dientes le castañeaban temblando. El clima era muchísimo peor de lo que había imaginado, mucho peor de lo que había visto en virtualmente cualquier lugar de Sinnoh, incluido el Templo de Snowpoint, donde había nieve todo el año.

Se puso de pie con dificultad. Abajo, a nivel del suelo, el viento no soplaba con la furia que arriba, cerca de las nubes de donde el chico había bajado de manera accidentada, pero aún el frio era terriblemente intenso y finos copos de nieve caían con lentitud pasmosa cubriéndolo todo con un uniforme manto de blanco helado.

Las fuerzas del chico mermaron rápidamente y en su malestar y fatiga pensó en llamar a alguno de sus otros compañeros. Staraptor estaría fatigado, pero en su equipo había quien podría ayudarle. Talvez, el fuego de Infernape le ayudaría a calentarse, pero no sería capaz de exponer a cualquier de sus amigos a un clima tan hostil. No. Ellos estaban cómodos y seguros en sus pokebolas y, aun si algo le pasara a él, ellos saldrían ilesos.

Ese fue el último pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Lucas, antes de desplomarse desmayado por el frio, la angustia y el cansancio, quedando rápidamente a medio enterrar bajo la nieve. No alcanzó a escuchar el ruido amortiguado de los pasos de alguien vistiendo botas de nieve que se aproximaba entre la tormenta o la silueta oscura aunque esbelta que se acercaba a él en la distancia…

Cuando el chico volvió a abrir los ojos, se sintió inmediatamente desorientado y confundido. Podía sentir aún algo de frio sobre sus mejillas y su cabello se sentía húmedo con el agua fría de había sido la nieve. Por lo demás, el resto de su cuerpo se sentía tibio, guarecido bajo más que suficientes y muy gruesas cobijas, encima de un lecho suficientemente aislado del suelo para evitar que el frio se colara hasta él. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, de paredes de madera, tenuemente iluminada por la luz de un cálido fuego que ardía anaranjado y rojo, constreñido al espacio de una chimenea de piedra. Encima de la hoguera, le pareció ver un pequeño caldero cuyo contenido comenzaba a hervir apenas.

La cabeza le daba vueltas todavía y al tratar de levantarse, de sobre la frente se le cayó un paño que había estado mojado con agua caliente.

―No te levantes ―una voz, femenina y hermosa pero que claramente le ordenaba con una mezcla del tono gentil de una amorosa madre y la severidad de una intransigente reina lo interceptó, antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento ―Te hará mal salir de debajo de las mantas. Tu ropa estaba repleta de nieve y tuve que quitártela para que pudieras calentarte.

Los pasos de las botas para nieve resonaron en el suelo hueco de la cabaña de madera y la silueta, alta, oscura y esbelta que lo había rescatado del frio de afuera, emergió de las sombras, acercándose al fuego.

Lucas conocía esa voz, pero sería que su mente estaba aún muy entumida por el frio o porque no se había librado del todo del adormecimiento de su desmayo, pero no fue hasta que la vio de frente y reconoció ese rostro bello, enmarcado en sedosos y rubios mechones, como de oro, adornado con un par de hermosos ojos grises como platino. Un par de oscuros y pulidos adornos decoraban su cabellera larga a cada lado de su cabeza. Llevaba puesto un abrigador atuendo igualmente negro, una larga gabardina que le cubría confortablemente desde el cuello hasta los pies donde sus botas de forro grueso la defendían de la nieve.

Lucas había tenido muchísima suerte, de que en lo amplio que era el mundo, aun estando tan lejos de su casa, en el momento en que su vida peligraba se hubiera encontrado con una cara conocida que lo rescatara y aunque verla a ella era siempre todo un deleite, no recordaba jamás haberse sentido más contento como en aquel momento de encontrarse con Cynthia, la excampeona de Sinnoh, a quien Lucas había desafiado y derrotado para ganar su título.

El chico trató de agradecerle, pero con su voz un tanto constipada y su rostro un poco entumido aún, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue algún incomprensible balbuceo que esperó ella hubiera comprendido.

―No tienes nada que agradecerme. ―se acercó la muchacha al fuego y manipuló cuidadosamente la olla y su contenido, mientras los ojos del chico se clavaban en ella mucho más intensamente. Cuando ella se giró nuevamente para mirarlo, el desvió la mirada distraídamente a otro rincón de la cabaña donde pudo ver su ropa colgada, secándose. ―Sé que habrías hecho lo mismo por mi después de todo, pero fue muy temerario de tu parte salir con este clima y viajar desde tan lejos. ¿En que estabas pensando?

Ella le acercó una taza que humeaba despacio a la luz del fuego. Al tomarla con sus manos torpes, Lucas no pudo evitar sentir la cálida piel de las manos de Cynthia. Aquella era la primera oportunidad que tuvo de tocarlas, por lo que notó de inmediato lo tibias que eran, pero no podía saber que siempre eran así, aun en una región fría como Sinnoh, aun a pesar de que el pueblo natal de la excampeona era un pueblo en una alta montaña.

El chico revisó el interior del tarro y descubrió que estaba lleno con chocolate caliente.

―Ten cuidado. Está muy caliente, pero es justo lo que necesitas para poder entrar en calor. ―dijo ella sentándose en un banquito cerca del fuego. Parecía que no había mas muebles en toda la cabaña.

―¿Qué es este lugar? ―preguntó Lucas, reparando en la austeridad del sitio, después de sentir el choque térmico de la bebida caliente en su lengua.

―Es un refugio para alpinistas y exploradores. Es muy poco concurrido porque el área donde nos encontramos está muy alejada de toda civilización, es un punto inhabitado entre dos de las grandes regiones, pero completamente fuera del mapa de ambas. ―la chica cruzó las piernas y los brazos elegantemente ―en otras palabras, nos encontramos en medio de la nada.

―¿Y que es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Lucas con curiosidad. Sabía que Cynthia, a diferencia de otros campeones, no disfrutaba con sentarse en un trono esperando retadores que la desafiaran, sino que iba de un lugar a otro, investigando y descubriendo cosas. El que había llamado la atención de ella era lo que despertaba el interés del joven.

―¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en Ciudad Eternia? ―los ojos grises de ella se cerraron como rememorando o ¿sería que estaba fatigada de cargar con Lucas a través de la nieve y cuidar de él? ―Ese día, te dije que disfrutaba de investigar sobre mitología por diversión. Pero que sea mi pasatiempo, no quiere decir que no le dedique esfuerzo y me apasione. Al contrario.

»Esta cabaña se encuentra cerca del sendero de la montaña que lleva hasta un antiguo sitio arqueológico llamado las _Ruinas de Sinjoh_. Ahí se dice que descansan los restos de un templo en que la gente de las antiguas tribus que fundaron las regiones de Sinnoh y Jotho, convergieron para venerar al _Uno_ , levantando en su honor un altar donde se ofrecían canciones y danzas. He venido a investigarlo pues aunque he leído mucho al respecto, nada se compara con ver las cosas con tus propios ojos.

»De cierta manera, debo agradecértelo. Si no fuera porque me quitaste el título de campeón, no tendría tanto tiempo para dedicarme a mi investigación.

El rostro severo de Cynthia se suavizó de pronto en una sonrisa afable. Lucas no tenía idea de cuál pudiera ser la edad de la excampeona, pero siendo que se trataba de una adulta joven, debía de por lo menos ser diez años mayor que él. Más, eso no tenía importancia alguna, pues cuando sonreía, su gesto se suavizaba e iluminaba, haciéndolo parecer parecía el de una niña.

―Así que estamos cerca de Jotho entonces. ―se dijo Lucas volviendo en si después de un momento, mirando al vapor que se levantaba desde su taza ―Que poco nos faltó para llegar. Pero la tormenta que nos sorprendió fue demasiado fuerte.

―Lo es aún ―dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia el muro, apartando una gruesa cortina en las tinieblas, mirando hacia afuera donde el cristal de la ventana estaba a medio cubrir por la nieve ―y es posible que arrecie. Me temo que no puedo dejar que te marches. Pasarás la noche aquí y si el clima es mejor en la mañana, será entonces mucho más prudente salir.

―Creo que está bien ―se acomodó el chico en el lecho, ya había comenzado a entrar en calor ―no tengo prisa alguna por irme.

―Supongo. Lamentablemente, no venía preparada para recibir visitas ―respondió ella con aire sombrío.

Lucas no comprendería a lo que se refería hasta que, ya entrada la noche y cuando la tormenta comenzó a incrementarse, haciendo que la temperatura descendiera nuevamente y que las pilas de leña que Cynthia tenia preparadas de antemano mermaran rápidamente devoradas por el fuego de la chimenea.

En algún momento llegaría la hora de dormir y era crucial mantener el calor durante las crudas horas de la madrugada…

―Me temo que debo pedirte que te hagas a un lado ―le dijo ella al chico, acercándose al abrigador lecho luego de que se retirara su gabardina empapada por la nieve derretida y sus gruesas botas. Debajo, usaba su largo atuendo, pantalón formal y aquella bonita blusa que Lucas conocía tan bien. Todo en color negro.

―¿Perdon? ―respondió el chico desconcertado, no comprendiendo de pronto.

―Te lo dije. No vine preparada para recibir visitas, así que solo he traído cobertores para uno. Si los repartiéramos es posible que ambos nos congeláramos, además, debemos estar lo más cerca posible para mantener el calor…

―¿Lo más cerca?

―Si. Del fuego. ―concluyó ella sin notar en la penumbra parcial el sonrojo del chico. ―Deberás disculpar mi falta de previsión, pero debo insistir. Necesito que te hagas a un lado.

El chico asintió haciéndose hacia atrás, dejando a Cynthia entrar en los cobertores junto a él. Por desgracia, el lecho no era muy amplio como para permitirle mantener una distancia respetuosa del cuerpo de la chica, pues tan pronto se alejó demasiado, uno de sus costados quedó expuesto al frio aire de la cabaña y tuvo que regresar al interior de las mantas.

Y no es que estuviera completamente desnudo, aun llevaba su ropa interior y calcetines, pues la humedad de la nieve no había logrado llegar tan adentro, pero en el instante en que retrocedió, sobre la piel de sus piernas sintió el suave y cálido tacto de las de ella. El repentino roce lo hizo doblar hacia atrás la espalda con una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo y lo siguiente que experimento fue la sensación de algo pesado, redondo y suave oprimiéndose contra la piel de su dorso.

Tratando de no hacer un movimiento muy brusco, Lucas se dio la vuelta, y se encontró de frente con el rostro de Cynthia, que lo miraba seria.

No se veía molesta ni apenada. Solo seria, casi como indiferente, pero no por eso libró al chico del deseo de excusarse ante el repentino e inapropiado roce.

―Y-yo, lo siento, no quise de verdad… ―al desviar la vista hacia abajo, descubrió que aquello que había sentido sobre la espalda era la piel tibia y suave de los pechos de la excampeona, bellos y muy redondos, oprimidos en un ajustado sostén de encaje negro. Al parecer, estando debajo de las cobijas, ella se había despojado de todo también, salvo de su ropa interior. Las palabras del chico se perdieron en su garganta y su mente le recordó con premura que era maleducado quedarse mirando a los pechos semidesnudos de una mujer sobre todo si ella te está mirando directamente.

―Perdón, perdón, perdón… ―se cubrió los ojos Lucas con una mano. Sentía las mejillas y toda la cara ardiéndole por el sonrojo.

―Déjalo ―lo tranquilizó ella con serenidad ―Entiendo que es una situación anómala, pero no hay necesidad que exageremos. Tendremos que compartir este espacio para poder pasar la noche, espero no causarte una incomodad excesiva. Nuevamente te pido me disculpes por mi falta de previsión.

―N-no, no es eso. Para nada es incómodo, en realidad es bastante… ―se interrumpió de golpe el chico y cambio de tema abruptamente ― No te disculpes. Antes, gracias otra vez por rescatarme de afuera y traerme aquí.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar lentamente como ralentizados por el frio y afuera, la tormenta de nieve debía de estar arreciando pues la temperatura no hacía más que bajar. Aun estando cerca del fuego y bajo a una gruesa capa de cobertores, el campeón comenzó a tiritar, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Se mantenía a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Cynthia, pero hacia un esfuerzo por no moverse mucho para no tocarla sin querer, pues estando casi desnuda, no sabía si su mano por descuido podía terminar en algún lugar impropio de la anatomía de la chica.

Y no es que la idea le resultara desagradable a Lucas, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Ella no sólo era una maestra pokémon y estratega en batalla talentosa en extremo que había ostentado el título de la mejor entrenadora de Sinnoh hasta que Lucas la desafiara, sino que su inteligencia y hambre de aprendizaje, así como su amabilidad y amor por sus compañeros pokémon eran legendarios. Y aun por sobre todo esto, la razón por la que ella era mejor conocida a lo largo de la región era por su belleza y atractivo sin par. Aun cuando usaba ropa no demasiado reveladora, normal en una región fría como lo era Sinnoh, el bien moldeado cuerpo de la excampeona lograba resaltar bajo su largo atuendo y elegante atavío. La gracia de sus movimientos era casi sensual y el esplendor de sus ojos y cabello la hacían parecer una alta princesa salida de los cuentos de antaño.

Sus piernas, que las de Lucas habían acariciado por un momento torpemente, eran largas y bien torneadas, volviéndose gruesas cerca de los muslos. La piel de ella era pálida y hermosa, su cintura estrecha, y sus pechos juveniles, firmes y redondos. Lucas jamás lo habría admitido ni siquiera para sí mismo, pero si tuviera que elegir a una persona para protagonizar las fantasías eróticas que imaginaba al momento de masturbarse, Cynthia seria su elección cada vez, pues su atractivo no tenía par de entre las mujeres que había conocido en todos sus viajes, desde el día que cruzaron palabra por primera vez.

Los pensamientos en la cabeza del chico fueron tan vividos y aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que el rostro de ella estaba girado hacia él, por percibir el dulce aroma de su aliento y su cabello acariciar suavemente la piel de su cara, temía abrir los ojos y que ella lo descubriera recreando la vista en las curvas de su sensual cuerpo. Igual, no fue necesario, pues el solo pensar en tenerla cerca causó estragos en su cuerpo obligando a Lucas a mover sus piernas en un intento vano de disimular la erección que se había provocado.

Lamentablemente fue inútil. Ningún grado de discreción habría bastado pues en ese momento, percibió un movimiento entre las mantas y antes de siquiera imaginar a que se podía deber, se sintió envuelto en el cálido abrazo de los brazos de Cynthia, que lo rodearon gentilmente, forzándolo a hundir el rostro entre los pechos de la chica.

Lucas tragó saliva, incrédulo, pero abriendo sus ojos, miró hacia arriba buscando el rostro de ella.

―Perdóname ―dijo ella mirándolo con un indefinible pesar reflejado en el rostro, los labios le temblaban tenuemente pro el frio ―estabas tiritando, no quiero que te enfermes.

Lucas quiso abrir la boca para responder, pero justo en ese momento, ella acomodó sus piernas, provocando que como resultado, una de ellas acariciara suavemente la entrepierna de él, estimulando placenteramente su miembro duro, de manera que lo único que salió de los entreabiertos labios de Lucas fue un apagado gemido.

El chico cerró los ojos apretando los parpados. De no hacerlo habría notado como las mejillas de la chica se pintaban de un dulce carmesí mientras comenzaba nuevamente a disculparse.

Pero Lucas no puso atención. Un nuevo pensamiento había inundado su cabeza alienándolo con tremenda potencia. Un pensamiento, no nacido de su mente que le decía que debía respetar el espacio y cuerpo de aquella exquisita mujer con quien compartía el lecho por necesidad aquella noche, no nacido de su corazón atraído y encantado por la belleza sin par de la excampeona, sino nacido de las hormonas que corrían raudas por sus venas de adolescente.

¿No estaban a solas en aquella cabaña? Si algo sucedía ahí dentro, ¿Quién se enteraría?

Lucas extendió sus brazos, cubriendo el torso de ella, correspondiendo el abrazo. Cynthia sonrió al ver que el chico lo tomaba bien y que si compartían el calor, podrían mantener su temperatura y superar aquella difícil situación… pero pronto, el campeón se tornó inquieto, comenzó a mover su rostro como si quisiera adentrar su nariz en lo profundo del escote de la chica, incluso le dio la impresión de haber sentido un suave beso sobre la delicada piel de uno de sus senos.

No había abierto aún su boca para preguntar y aclararlo, cuando sintió que las manos de Lucas rebuscaban ansiosas ahora sobre su espalda.

―¿Qué estas…?

Pero la respuesta no llegó ni la pregunta pudo ser formulada siquiera, porque tan pronto los dedos del chico alcanzaron el broche que mantenía cerrado el sujetador de la excampeona, este lo forzó, abriéndolo, haciendo que los pechos de Cynthia quedaran libres de la presión de la prenda de encaje negro y cayeran por su propio peso.

―¿Pero qué…?

Una nueva pregunta quedó en el aire, pero esta vez, porque fue acallada por un suave grito que se transformó poco a poco en un dulce y largo gemido en el instante en que, buscando diligentemente, Lucas había encontrado el pequeño, redondo y rosado pezón de la excampeona y había comenzado a lamerlo y a chuparlo, disfrutando de la textura de su piel, del sabor que dejaba en su boca, y del aroma de sus pechos sobre su nariz

Lucas dejó entonces de escuchar a la voz de su conciencia y era dirigido ciegamente por su deseo e instinto. Nunca en sus largos 13 años había estado tan cerca de una mujer, nunca en una situación que lo hubiera excitado tanto, y verse tan de golpe encerrado en medio de la nada aferrado firmemente al cuerpo sensual y atractivo de una chica que lo volvía loco fue más de lo que pudo tolerar.

Su pene, dentro de su ropa interior, duro como una roca clamaba ser saciado en lo profundo del sexo de Cynthia.

Ella por su parte, comenzó a resistirse débilmente. La inesperada agresión del chico la había tomado por sorpresa y, en la situación de fatiga y malestar en que se encontraba, no deseaba luchar físicamente con él, así que se contentó con tratar de apartarlo un poco de su pecho, el tiempo suficiente para razonar con él. Comenzó por sacudirlo, por apretar la piel de la espalda de el con sus dedos, con llamarlo y pedirle que parase, pero era inútil, pues sus ruegos se perdían entre los gemidos que emanaban de su garganta ante la sensación placentera que despertaba en la sensible piel de sus pezones al momento que el chico los lamia y succionaba con sus labios y lengua apasionadamente.

―Lucas… basta, no debemos… esto no está bien…

Pero nadie escuchó las peticiones. Sino que como respuesta, lo único que el chico hizo fue acercar más su cuerpo y apretarlo contra la piel de ella. Fue entonces en que Cynthia pudo percibir de lleno la magnitud del efecto que su cuerpo había tenido sobre el campeón. Pudo sentir su dura erección debajo de sus calzoncillos, presionarse contra la piel de sus piernas.

El miembro del chico estaba crecido y muy duro, además de ser más grande de lo que ella esperaría en un adolescente como él.

―Estas excitado… ―le acaricio el rostro la chica, mirándolo. Lucas abrió los ojos para mirarla, pero sin apartar la cara de sus pechos ni los labios de su pezón, succionándolo con energía ―Yo… lo entiendo. Estas en esa edad, pero no deberías. Soy bastante mayor que tú, además, pensé que tú y tu amiga Dawn… creí que ustedes se gustaban.

Sin apartar la boca de su labor, Lucas negó con la cabeza y Cynthia no necesitó más explicaciones. Después de todo, Dawn era solo una niña y su cuerpo adolescente, aunque en pleno desarrollo, no era competencia con el atractivo deslumbrante de mujer adulta de la excampeona.

Sin pedir permiso alguno, la mano de ella, temblorosa por el frio, se adentró bajo la ropa interior del chico y acarició suavemente la piel caliente de su miembro.

―Te ruego me perdones, esto ha sido mi culpa. Te has puesto así de duro y todo a causa de mí, ¿no es así? Supongo que debí ser más inteligente y suponer que podría pasar esto. ―la mano de la chica le acariciaba suavemente el pene cerca de la cabeza, lo que hizo que la respiración de Lucas se acelerara ―Supongo que ahora querrás metérmelo, ¿no?

La mano de la chica se movía tocando su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, estimulándolo en toda su extensión hasta que la piel de ella se hubo calentado con la de él que parecía estar a punto de hervir.

―Esta tan grande y sería una lástima que todo ese deseo se desperdicie, además, debemos tratar de conservar todo el calor que podamos ¿no te parece? ―dijo ella, más para justificarse que para convencerlo, pues aunque no lo admitiera, mientras más sentía y acariciaba el sexo de Lucas, más comenzaba a desearlo dentro ―Bien, entonces, dejaré que lo hagas, solo quiero pedirte una cosa…

Los ojos del chico se abrieron mucho y sus labios soltaron el pezón de ella por un momento, asombrado de lo que estaba oyendo. Su lengua aun lamia el seno, y asintió expectante ante la petición de la ella.

―Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie. La gente no comprenderá si se enteran de lo que hicimos, y no imagino lo que pensara tu madre si llega a saberlo. ¿Harás eso por mí? Una cosa más… ―y acercándose al oído del chico, le susurró, apagada y anhelante ―Tengo frio, así que quiero que me lo quites, metiéndolo muy fuerte.

Lucas asintió ansioso y lo siguiente que hizo Cynthia fue darse la vuelta para quedar acostada boca arriba para que, en su apretado abrazo, el chico quedara justo encima de ella. El sostén de la excampeona resbaló dejando sus pálidos y bellos senos de rosados pezones descubiertos por completo. Lucas aplicó sus manos sobre ellos masajeándolos con fuerza.

―Creo que te gustan mucho mis senos… ―lo miró ella divertida.

―No puedo evitarlo, son grandes.

―Puedes jugar con ellos cuanto quieras ―concedió Cynthia sin dejar de acariciarlo. Ella aun sostenía el pene del campeón en su mano extrayéndolo de debajo de la ropa del chico por la abertura frontal en la prenda.

La excampeona entonces abrió las piernas, extendiéndolas, dejando al cuerpo de Lucas acomodarse entre ellas, para luego, volver a cerrarlas, alrededor de la cintura de él, al mismo tiempo que guiaba su miembro en dirección a la abertura de su vagina.

Una sensación placentera recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia al tiempo que el pene del chico se situaba justo sobre su sexo, empapándose con los líquidos lubricantes que ella segregaba. Sin poder esperar un segundo más, Lucas empujó hacia el frente su cuerpo, penetrándola.

Ella se retorció de placer al sentir al chico abriéndose paso en su interior. La vagina de la chica era muy apretada, cálida y húmeda, lo que el campeón disfrutó intensamente.

―Vamos, muévete ―pidió entonces ella ―tengo frio aun, muévete, por favor.

El joven no necesitó más indicaciones y comenzó a moverse, primero lento pero firme, luego con más confianza, entrando y saliendo de Cynthia. Con cada embestida el pene del campeón se adentraba más profundamente en el cuerpo de la chica, arrebatándole suaves y quejumbrosos gemidos a su voz excitada. Ella cerró los ojos, aferrándose el cuerpo de él mientras la hacía suya.

―Más, más fuerte. ―comenzó a demandar la excampeona disfrutando inmensamente del movimiento.

En el acto, Lucas aplico más fuerza en su movimiento, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara violentamente con el de ella. Cynthia entonces comenzó a encajar sus uñas sobre la piel de la espalda del chico dejándola levemente marcada con delgadas líneas carmesí.

―Más rápido, hazlo más a prisa ―exige luego la chica, mirándolo directamente con sus desafiantes ojos color acero ardiendo de deseo.

Lucas entonces, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a todo latir, se sujetó a la cadera de la excampeona con sus manos fuertemente y comenzó a penetrarla con tal fuerza que la espalda de la chica se doblaba de placer y los gemidos de su boca se transformaron rápidamente en gritos de placer que llenaron la pequeña cabaña.

Tan fuerte fue el movimiento, tan demandante el ejercicio que Lucas se quedó rápidamente sin aliento ni palabras al grado que nada pudo decir cuando sintió un cosquilleo tan placentero recorriéndole el cuerpo que no pudo evitar venirse copiosa y abundantemente, derramando todo su semen en su interior.

Cansado, Lucas se desplomó bajo las mantas y por un momento lo único que interrumpía el silencio de la fría noche nevada fue el sonido de sus respiraciones apresuradas al ritmo de los agitados corazones de los dos amantes.

No había recuperado el aliento el campeón todavía cuando sintió que algo se movía de nuevo bajo los cobertores, posándose sobre su cuerpo, y al abrir los ojos, descubrió a Cynthia sujetándole el pene, justo en el momento en que, cerrando sus ojos grises y echando a un lado de su cara su fleco rubio, se introducía todo el miembro del chico en la boca.

Una nueva y placentera sensación embargó al chico cuyo pecho subía y bajaba como consecuencia de la apurada respiración.

Tan pronto como Lucas recuperó todo su tamaño y dureza, Cynthia lo sacó de la boca y siguió masajeándolo con sus manos.

―Me has calentado por dentro, pero aun siento frio afuera ―dijo, con una expresión traviesa en la mirada. Ella siguió masturbándolo hasta que aquel incontenible estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del chico forzándole a terminar, esta vez ensuciando el rostro y pechos de la excampeona.

Él estaba a punto de disculparse, mirándola cubierta en su semen caliente, pero ella no le dio oportunidad y antes de que se pusiera flácido, con total destreza, abrió sus largas piernas, subió sobre él penetrándose lentamente y cabalgó sobre él hasta que el chico no hubo eyaculado nuevamente.

Las horas volaron dentro de la cabaña y los escasos momentos en los que Lucas y Cynthia se recostaban en calma para tomar un respiro solo eran el preludio inevitable de otra fuerte y desenfrenada sesión de sexo bajo los cobertores. Siguieron así hasta que la tormenta cesó y los primeros rayos del alba aparecieron para comenzar a derretir la nieve que se había acumulado sobre y alrededor de la cabaña.

El clima mejoraba y tarde que temprano, sin agua ni provisiones a la mano, ambos tenían que salir de su refugio y volver al exterior. Cynthia continuaría su viaje hacia las ruinas para investigarlas mientras que Lucas seguiría su camino hacia la ya no tan lejana región de Jotho, pero antes de despedirse, ella comentó:

―Creo que he tenido suficiente de este frio ―dijo levantando la mirada al horizonte y colocando su mano pálida sobre su frente para proteger sus ojos grises del rayo del sol ―estaré por aquí solo lo necesario y creo que iré a tomar un poco el sol a las playas de Unova. Tengo una cabaña ahí con piscina y vista al mar. Normalmente solo invito a mis amigas a visitarme ahí pero creo que por ti podría hacer una excepción.

Al decirlo, la sonrisa de la excampeona era extrañamente cálida y gentil, como la luz del día que derretía el hielo y la nieve a su alrededor; pero su gesto se volvió coqueto cuando, antes de darse la vuelta y subir por el sendero que iba a la montaña y al sitio arqueológico, le guiñó un ojo a Lucas y añadió:

―Te espero ahí en un par de días, y si logras derrotarme en una batalla pokémon, te dejaré nadar conmigo, por si te interesa verme en bikini… o sin él.


End file.
